Just A Scene
by scyllablue
Summary: SLASH. EphramBright. Ephram makes his intentions known.


Title: Just a scene

Author: Scyllablue

Rating: R, to be safe

Pairing: Ephram/Bright

Disclaimer: None of these boys are mine and whoever owns, kudos.

Summary: Ephram makes his intentions known.

Archive: All of my stories may travel where they will so long as they send postcards home.

Hopping onto the counter Ephram watched the taller boy pace. Colin's mood swings had nearly ruined his friendship with Bright, but it had also opened the door for Ephram. While his best friend was in a coma Bright had been unable to move past the guilt for his part in the accident that had almost killed Colin. The transplanted New Yorker could understand that guilt. His mother had died going to one of his recitals. While Ephram had been attracted to the striking blond on first sight he'd re-directed his attentions to the more accessible Abbott, Bright's younger sister Amy. The only connection he'd been able to make with his interest was one of animosity and he'd encouraged it, eager for any attention from the passionately volatile Brighton Abbott. That everyone thought he was mourning just the loss of his best friend made them all idiots. Anyone with the sight to see could perceive there was more between those boys then simple friendship. How far they'd gone behind Amy's back Ephram didn't know, but when Colin woke up a blank slate he'd devastated Bright's heart.

Ephram had despaired of ever winning Bright after Colin woke up. The guy had everything he, Ephram, wanted and didn't ever know it. Didn't know and didn't appreciate. When Ephram had seen the bruise discoloring Bright's angelic visage he'd near exploded in rage.

Some of his protective outrage must have shown through his blasé façade because that was the day the war turned in his favor. Coming from a family of intellectuals Bright's athleticism was often ignored or trivialized in favor of Amy's academic accomplishments. The blond craved attention and Ephram had always given it to him, but after Colin's assault he was finally allowed to offer friendship instead of aggression. Bright had latched onto him like a cat to a tree and they were now inseparable.

"Bright." Though his name was softly spoken the blond swung around, eyebrows inquisitively raising. "Come here."

"Are you listening?" Bright bitched, walking up to the barrier of Ephram's knees. "You should be listening."

Spreading his legs the younger teen took a firm hold of red jersey and yanked the other boy into his space. "I'm always listening." Not giving Bright time to react Ephram pulled the blond into a kiss. The kiss he'd always wanted to give Bright and had never successfully practiced on his sister. Honestly, life before Everwood hadn't included a lot of time to practice kissing or much of anything else. His experience was harsh and hurried, experience he knew had scared Amy away because he'd had to keep such tight control of it around her. He'd been stiff and cold, but kissing Bright was so totally different. There was no need for restraint, but a want to seduce rather than conquer.

Bright, who kissed like he did everything, with full out enthusiasm that made Ephram's heart change tempo. After a brief hesitation the blond kissed Ephram back, opening his mouth to the junior's questing tongue even as his own ventured out. Hands came up to cup Ephram's shoulders and he took that as an invitation to take a double handful of that perfect little butt. Bright made a noise but didn't try to squirm away.

After a few minutes Bright drew back, Ephram reluctantly releasing his bottom lip. "You so weren't listening to me!"

Ephram arched an eyebrow. "Are you calling me a liar, Abbott?"

It took an obvious effort but Bright maintained his indignant look. "You were ogling my ass!"

"Yeah, it's a nice ass." To enunciate his point Ephram gave the posterior in question a hard squeeze. He wished Bright was in a pair of his thin shorts so he could massage the deep cleft he could just barely dig his fingers into with the heavy denim denying him. "But I still listen to you." How could I not, he silently added. The sound of your voice gives me blue balls. Keeping one hand on the blond's ass he slipped the other up under his t-shirt, caressing the warm, firm flesh he longed to think of as all his own. Bright arched forward slightly, his washboard stomach rippling.

"I know what's going on with Colin upsets you," he softly continued. "It'd upset anyone. You have a right to your feelings, Bright, but you can't let them or Colin control your life."

"You don't understand, man," Bright angrily shook his head. "You don't know what me and Colin was."

"I know exactly what you and Colin were." Ephram met the blond's incredulous stare head on. "How no one else has never figured it out, I can only blame inbreeding."

Bright's lips quirked before his big blue eyes darkened. "What if he remembers?"

"He's not going to remember, Bright. My Dad isn't wrong about these things. The Colin you loved is gone. You need to let go and move on." With me. "I'm not saying right away. That's not the kind of person you are, but, honest, I want a chance with you."

"Yeah?" Bright whispered, chin tucking into his chest.

"Don't give me that coy shit," Ephram mock growled, his gentle touch belying the tone of voice. "You damn well know you're sex on two legs, Bright Abbott."

"Sex on two legs, eh?" The blond grinned, biting his bottom lip. "Are you trying to sweet talk me into giving up my virtue, Mr. Ephram Brown?"

Ephram snorted in laughter, hugging the older teenager tightly. Later his father would come home and find them upstairs, laying opposite of each other off the sides of Ephram's double sized bed, feet swinging to the floor. Music was blasting from the stereo and Ephram's hand was playing in Bright's gilded curls while the older boy bitched at a sports magazine. Ephram met his father's confused smile calmly; watched the realization dawn and the smile twist slightly. Andy was in the dark about much of his son's life, but he understood his sexuality well enough. He also understood that between these boys it was unlikely there'd be mushy declarations of love. His son was reserved to the point of being monkish and Bright . . . Bright was a follower. The older boy would take his cues from Ephram. Finding them here like this was equivalent to walking in on another couple conducting a tonsillectomy.

"Dinner in an hour, boys," Andy cheerfully announced. "Bright, you're welcome to stay, but let your mother know, okay?"

"Sure, Dr. Brown!" Bright tilted his head back to look at Ephram's father upside down. "I guess I could starve for a few more hours. I'll let her know to save me the leftovers."

"My cooking has greatly improved!" Andy grumbled, shaking his head as his son grinned.

"That's it, Dr. Brown. Positive thinking." The boy really was too much like his father.

"No, Bright, that's disillusionment," his son laughed and Andy left before they really got started, gently closing the door.

The End.

Endnote: This started out as an idea that Ephram would make a perfect Robin from Young Justice/Teen Titans, but I never got farther than this. Ephram is really Robin, so what? Where's my conflict? I thought of Slade, or Bright getting powers, or Colin going villainy, but I couldn't work it into a full story. I still like this intro though, and it stands well enough on its own as a drabble. Maybe at some point I'll circle the horses back around and my brain will be able to feed me more. -sigh- Bright's so pretty he makes my eyes go 'yummy yummy'.


End file.
